Adjustable garments can be a great aid to human effectiveness, particularly in performing complicated or strenuous activities outdoors. Strategically placed pockets can make important supplies and accessories readily available in a convenient location for the wearer of the garment. Moreover, zippered vent openings in thermally important positions can provide ventilation on demand to rapidly reduce the temperatures within the garment during periods of heavy exertion, or, alternatively to maintain temperatures when the wearer is at rest.
Pockets and vent openings are closed with conventional fasteners such as zippers, snaps, string ties, and hook and loop fastening systems. However, depending on the location of the opening, the disposition of the wearer's limbs, the stance of the wearer, wind conditions, etc., the openings, once the fasteners have been released, may be of greater or lesser size. If the side flaps of the opening remain adjacent one another, air passage therethrough may be restricted in the case of a vent, or access to the contents may be cumbersome in the case of a pocket.
What is needed is a reclosable opening which may reliably present a definite passageway once it has been unsealed.